1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode device, a light emitting apparatus including a light emitting diode device, and a method of manufacturing a light emitting diode device, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode device that includes a light emitting diode chip coated with a fluorescent resin and is thus capable of emitting white light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, light emitting diodes, employing nitride-based semiconductors, have been utilized as white light sources in various fields such as keypads, backlights, traffic lights, guiding lights for airplane runways, general lighting fixtures and the like. Due to this widespread use of light emitting diode chips, packaging technologies therefor are drawing attention.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating a light emitting diode package according to the related art. As for a lighting emitting diode package 10 with reference to FIG. 1, first and second lead frames 13 and 14 are disposed inside a package body 12, and a light emitting diode 11 is disposed on the first lead frame 13. The first and second lead frames 13 and 14 are electrically connected to the light emitting diode 11 by wires W. The package body 12 is provided in the form of a cup, and a resin portion 15 is placed in the cup so as to protect the light emitting diode 11, the wires W and the like. In order to emit white light, a fluorescent material, capable of converting the wavelength of light emitted from the light emitting diode 11, is dispersed within the resin portion 15.
However, the light emitting diode package 10, according to the related art, has limitations in that the process of curing the resin portion 15 may cause the fluorescent material to sink to the bottom of the cup. The fluorescent material, having sunk, is unable to effectively convert the wavelength of light and serves as light diffuser or light absorber, thereby degrading luminous efficiency.
Furthermore, the fluorescent material is distributed unevenly in spatial terms, resulting in undesirably wide variations in luminous efficiency and color temperature according to product.